1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TPU laminated fabric product and method for forming the product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current coated and laminated fabrics are usually produced via coating or adhering PVC (polyvinyl chloride) film on fabric. However, PVC is not degradable and is not an environment-friendly material. Further, if the PVC coated fabric has a pattern on the surface thereof, the coating PVC will hide the pattern lines. It results in lack of aesthetics of the current, coated, laminated fabric products.
TPU (thermoplastic polyurethane) is a new raw material for manufacturing of laminated fabric and has a degradation capability at the normal atmospheric temperature, so that TPU is a kind of environment-friendly material. TPU and PVC are both water-repellent, but the air permeability of TPU is greater that the air permeability of PVC. A film made of TPU has nice resilience so as to be deformed easily by any external force. The transparency of the TPU film is great, too. Currently, there are two processes for printing patterns or images on a TPU laminated fabric. The first process is printing the desired pattern or images onto a base fabric first, and then, attaching a TPU film with the printed base fabric. The second process is attaching the TPU film with the base fabric first, and then printing the desired pattern or images onto the TPU film. However, the shortcoming of the first process is that the surface of the base fabric is rough, so that the printed pattern of images would lack an aesthetic presentation. The shortcoming of the second process is that the pattern or images are printed on the outside of the TPU laminated fabric so that the pattern or images are easy to be worn-off.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.